Switch
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: "Aoba was usually able to keep up with Virus in bed at least but he never would have guessed that this was apparently a hidden desire of his. His lover had never proposed that they switch before." AU in which Virus is a decent human being.


**no. 1 thing you need to know abut me: Virao. i will do anything for virao.**

**partially the fault of webcomicenthusiast on tumble. screw you man.**

* * *

Aoba was in bed by the time Virus got home. It was late. Fucking late and Aoba was nearly asleep when he felt his lover slide in beside him under the covers. "Mmm." He hummed in acknowledgement. "Long day?"

Virus grunted. That was a yes.

Aoba felt his lover's arms curl around his slight waist and a hard chest press into his back. Just the warmth of the gentle touches had Aoba's nerves jumping to attention. It had been a long day for him too. A long, lonely day. "Want to blow off some steam?" Aoba added cheekily, patting Virus' hand.

Virus was silent for a minute but Aoba felt him tense at the proposal. "You offering?" Virus mumbled as he buried his face into his lover's neck.

"Yes." Aoba giggled at the sloppy, ticklish kisses that Virus laid over his neck and back. Aoba ground his ass back against Virus' crotch and Virus responded in kind, thrusting gently to hump against him. "Oh~" Aoba moaned feeling his lover respond with lust.

Virus' wiggled his hips to slot gently against Aoba's ass and groaned low and heavy in pleasure. Aoba's ass was so warm and so soft and so perfect it had Virus hard in just a few quick thrusts. "Fuck..." Virus breathed, burying his warm face into the crook of Aoba's neck and holding his body closer against him.

Aoba was moaning as the hot sounds of his lover heated up his skin. Diligently rubbing his ass back against Virus' tempting cock, he let out his breaths in uneven sighs.

Thankfully, finally, he felt Virus' hand curve around his hip to touch his cock. "Ahh~" He choked out as warm flesh met his.

His sounds of pleasure only spurred Virus on and he began thrusting rougher against him, jostling Aoba's body. Leaving Aoba's hard member for a moment, Virus slid his hand up to touch his chest, rubbing at Aoba's sensitive nipples. Aoba whined at the sensation and Virus played with them roughly, pinching and rolling them until they were both peaked and raw and hard. Virus was pleasantly surprised that when his hand dove back down to reclaim Aoba's cock, precome was steadily leaking from the tip. He smiled at this and Aoba moaned hot and desperate as Virus' thumb pressed the throbbing tip.

"Virus..." Aoba whined in a shaky voice.

The blonde grinned into his lover's shoulder, pleased that he was able to get Aoba so hot so fast (even though it wasn't really hard to do so). As he continued to rut against Aoba's soft cheeks, Virus playfully, teasingly, stroked Aoba's wet cock.

The boy began to shamelessly thrust into his firm grip. "Mmph...haah...fuck me Virus," he pleaded in a weak voice. Turning his head as much as he could over his shoulder, Aoba panted from deliciously wet, red lips, that made Virus want to fuck his mouth until his come was spilling past those two soft beauties.

But he had other plans for his lover tonight. With a particularly rough thrust, Virus hissed, "No."

Aoba was stunned and emitted a quiet squeak of surprise. "W-what?"

Virus dug his teeth gently into Aoba's neck, soothing the sting with his tongue until the skin was dripping wet. There he sucked and kissed with bruising lips while Aoba cried out in pleasure-pain and frustration. "I have other plans for you." Virus groaned before flipping them over and mounting Aoba's hips.

"Wa-Ahh~" Aoba choked out of his lungs as he suddenly found himself underneath Virus. The blonde smiled in delight at the look of surprise and slight terror on his lover's face. "Virus...wha-"

"I'm going to ride you, Aoba." He leaned down to press his lips to Aoba's neck to feel the boy whimper. "I want your cock deep inside me. Mmm...I'm going to make you feel so good." He moaned, sucking on Aoba's collarbone and rolling his hips to rut against Aoba's painfully hard cock. The boy released an utterly pathetic squeak.

Aoba's brain was short circuiting. He...he had never been inside Virus before. And he was, admittedly, in a bit of a shock. Aoba was usually able to keep up with Virus in bed at least but he never would have guessed that this was apparently a hidden desire of his. His lover had never proposed that they switch before. Aoba was confused and nervous as hell.

"You're shaking, baby. Relaaax~!" Virus purred, running his hands seductively down Aoba's chest that really did nothing to help his shaking problem.

Aoba whimpered softly, almost pleading. Virus' weight was heavy on him and Aoba dared not move a muscle. Virus' was known to punish when he was disobedient. So all he could do was watch wide-eyed as the blonde swiftly wriggled out of his pants. "Whoops..." Virus said, reaching into his pocket before tossing the trousers aside. "Can't forget this." In his hand was a small bottle of lube. A deep shiver shook Aoba's bones as he realized Virus had probably planned this. That sly piece of shi- "Ohhh~" Aoba's thought process was completely severed as he registered what was happening. Virus had poured some of the liquid onto his fingers and reached behind himself to..."Oh...Mmm..." Virus moaned and looked Aoba dead in the eye as he fucked himself. His green eyes flickered in the dim light with desire and sin.

"Virus..." Aoba whispered on heated breath and struggled slightly beneath the other's body. Virus drew his knees tighter to squeeze Aoba's hips, realizing that the blue haired boy wanted to get out of this. No way. No way in hell. Virus was going to take what he needed.

Once he stopped resisting, once he submitted, Aoba realized just how hot and dirty this was and it woke something in him. Aoba stared, transfixed, as his lover above him opened himself up with slick fingers. Their eyes were locked in a heat, a passion that only grew their need.

"C'mon." Without warning Virus grabbed Aoba's hand and brought it to his entrance. Their fingers brushed against the skin and Aoba shivered. "...feel how tight I am?" Virus hissed. He drew Aoba's hand closer until he felt fingers press inside him. Aoba shuttered, whimpering a weak protest that went ignored. "Mmm...fuck me with your fingers, Aoba. Get me ready to take your cock." Aoba had no choice but to obey. And though he'd never admit it, he wanted to. He chased Virus' heat deeper and deeper inside him, watching his lover come apart slowly. It was mesmerizing the way Virus' face flushed deeper, how he moaned louder and shuttered, his whole body tensing at the delicious intrusion. "Harder...don't be shy." Virus' lips twisted into a grin. "I won't break. I want to feel just right when I...mmm...sink down on your dick." He began to rock his hips back against Aoba's hand inside him to get that dirty rhythm he so desperately craved but Aoba just couldn't provide.

They were sharing breath as Virus leaned down over Aoba's body. A shiver of satisfaction and lust rolled through Aoba on heat waves when he saw Virus' eyes slip shut and his brows knit together. His face showed how he was feeling it, how hard he was working to feel more. Damn did it turn Aoba on. He cursed Virus silently at how Virus knew exactly how to play him.

Virus' movements slowed to a halt. He shared with Aoba a soft, lingering kiss. "Are you alright?" He whispered so softly, contrasting with his previously dirty-as-sin demeanor. Aoba nodded weakly in response, his cheeks burning. "Are you ready to not be, because I'm gonna blow your mind." Ah. There it was.

"W-wait...AH!" Needless to say, Virus did not wait. It just wasn't in his nature. He brought Aoba's cock to his entrance and sank down without warning. "Virus!" Aoba hissed. "Oh~!" Aoba let out a loud, choked voice but his struggling noises were quickly swallowed up by Virus who sealed their lips together to suck out whatever breath still remained in Aoba's lungs.

"Fucking...shit, Aoba. Yes~!" Virus moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy, gripping Aoba's shoulders for dear life.

Aoba's whole body was shaking with seemingly insatiable tension, his nerves electric and alive with numbness from pleasure. The tight heat was squeezing his cock in a sensation he'd never felt before, only imagined, but even in his wet dreams it was nothing like this. Holy shit. It was too much, too fast. Aoba felt light headed. "V-Virus! Ah~! I'm going to...c-come!" The poor boy pleaded, tears coming to his eyes as he gripped Virus' hips desperately.

"Already?" Virus purred sensually. "Do I feel that good aoba? Do you feel how tight and hot I am for you?" He mocked, knowing just what he was doing to Aoba. Aoba whimpered beneath him when, with a smile, Virus intentionally tightened up, squeezing his inner muscles around Aoba's dick just to see his reaction. How wicked. Virus loved the way his lover was completely debauched, moaning and bucking at just the slightest tease. Virus chuckled and sealed his lips to Aoba's lovely parted ones, thrusting his tongue in his mouth for a dirty kiss and making Aoba squirm. He pulled back, panting. "You're...so cute...Aoba." He paused to catch his breath. "...Fuck me," he whined in a weak voice, desperate and hot and thrust his hips down to take in absolutely all of Aoba's dick.

The pull of Virus over his cock sent unforgiving waves of pleasure coursing red-hot through Aoba's unprepared body. Unaccustomed to the sensation, and Virus allowing him absolutely no time to adjust, he was already on the edge. Heat shot through him unchecked and it was almost painful. "P-please...ahh! N-No m-more..." There were tears running down the sides of Aoba's face. But Virus had no mercy. He did not slow down.

"No more?" Virus leaned in to whisper in Aoba's ear. "But that wouldn't be any fun, Aoba-san. C'mon I'm almost there," He wiggled his hips to feel more. He chased the overwhelming pleasure coming on while Aoba shrank away from it. "Just let me ride you a little...longer...ah~" He sank down this time, repeatedly slamming Aoba's cock inside him directly hitting his prostate each time. His muscles twitched with tension, ready for release. "...Aoba-san..." Virus moaned. He was so close. "Aoba~..."

But Aoba was closer and just hearing his name moaned so sweetly sent his whole body into sweet numbness. He couldn't hold on. Virus was driving him to the edge at a quick and dirty pace and the tension built and built and built until Aoba's head was swimming in a thousand different feelings. He was gasping, wallowing in pain and pleasure of being teased and played with until at last he was granted sweet release. He came with a loud cry, his head pounding, body shaking, hands gripping Virus hard enough to bruise. His spine bowed and he bucked off the bed as he spilled pulse after pulse of come inside Virus' tight ass. It was so hard and so damn good his vision went black for several nerve-wracking seconds.

Seeing Aoba's body shake with such an incredibly violent orgasm had Virus in ecstasy. A few more thrusts of his hips and he was there too. With Aoba's name on his lips, he stroked his cock until he spilled hot, white trails across Aoba's stomach.

The hot, wet sounds slowed to a stop, leaving silence which was filled by their heavy breath as they recovered.

Blinking a few times to regain his bearings, Aoba glared up at Virus' smug face. "I almost died!" he scolded his lover as Virus removed himself from Aoba with a grunt. Aoba whimpered as his oversensitive cock slipped out.

Virus just laughed as he laid down beside the entirely sweaty and exhausted blue-haired man. "Don't be dramatic...we were having sex! Man up," Virus mocked, rather cruelly.

"I hate you," Aoba spat in response. He promptly turned onto his side and curled up facing away from Virus as if to make a point.

Virus sighed and rolled his eyes. "No you don't." Aoba was silent. "Oh come on don't be pouty. I bet that was the best damn orgasm of your life..." Virus, feeling in the mood to cuddle, even though Aoba clearly wasn't, curled up against his lover's back. "heh...I came pretty hard too, you know," he said in Aoba's ear, wet lips brushing skin. "You should fuck me more often. Would you like that?" His teasing hands wound their way over Aoba's cooling flesh with pin-pricks of electricity.

Aoba just couldn't say no to that. It had been fucking hot, even if he did feel a little violated. In the end, if it was Virus, Aoba was willing to do almost anything. He nodded his head weakly, unable to hide the embarrassing amount of blush that colored his face. He curled up tighter as if to disappear from existence.

Virus chuckled cutely into Aoba's neck. "I thought so." He left comforting kisses along Aoba's shoulder blades and savored the salty taste on his lips. "Now go to sleep, you baby." Despite his harsh words, Virus snuggled closer to his lover, nuzzling his neck softly making sure that Aoba knew that he cared so much, even if their sex got a little out of Aoba's hands sometimes. Virus knew how much that frustrated Aoba, but Aoba knew that that was just a part of being with Virus. And he was all too willing to accept the terms and conditions that came along ving the rowdy Yakuza.

Bonus!:

"Aoba?..." Aoba heard Virus from the other room but ignored him.

"Aoba!"

Fuck. The blue-haired housewife knew that Virus wouldn't shut up until he reported. He sighed, leaving the dishes unwashed in the sink and returned to the bedroom.

"What?" Aoba groaned.

Virus instantly hit him with a pout. A pathetic puppy dog face that was really more ridiculous that cute. "You left," he said sadly.

Aoba rolled his eyes. "Yes, Virus, that's what happens when you sleep in until 10:30. Things need to get done around here."

Virus let out a pathetic whine and scrunched up his face in disgust.

Aoba sighed. "What do you want?" He threw his hip out and crossed his arms hoping the attitude would sway Virus. It never did.

"Come here." Virus demanded like a spoiled child (and really that's what he was) extending his arms out towards his stubborn lover.

"Virus...the dishes need to get washed," Aoba protested though he knew he'd already lost and began walking towards the bed.

"Who the fuck cares..." Virus grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Aoba chuckled at the sassy remark. Unable to resist, Aoba crawled into bed to snuggle up with his sleepy blonde. Virus was admittedly adorable in the mornings. Sleepy Virus was Aoba's weakness and Virus was fully aware of this and exploited it on a regular basis.

Virus sighed in contentment, feeling Aoba's warmth against him. He cuddled closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You really are obnoxious, you know that?"

Virus grinned stupidly against Aoba's chest. Of course he did.


End file.
